xanafandomcom-20200214-history
The London Mysteries Cast List
Cast Freelancers Teddy Daniels, PI "All I got are questions. Every half an hour, it's like there're thirty more." • Former US Marshal who never stopped being a cop, just stopped drawing a salary. And having legal authority. Details. • Trades professional favors with a few people in SCD1. • Could kick your ass at sudoku. Tony Hill "I want to tell the cop why the son of a bitch is throwing bodies into the river." • Clinical psychologist specializing in the criminal mind, lectures at university, and occasionally assists the police with profiling serial killers (often to the detriment of his paying job). • Dyspraxic and lacking in anything remotely resembling normal social skills. • Enjoys playing Tomb Raider and imagining himself into the minds of psychopaths. Audra Trevayne "pithy quote goes here!" • Part-time sorcerer, part-time dealer in rarities of all sorts. • Knows somebody who knows somebody who knows what information you're looking for - for the right price, of course. • Enjoys espressos and exotic intoxicants. Jonathan Merritt "Did you know the tide is out?" • Has gotten over that disturbing persistent cough. • May commit acts of sorcery for money and/or personal interest. • Technically works for Her Majesty's Government but takes a lot of personal days. Police & Police Affiliated DI Aaliyah St. Clair "Yeah, believe it or not, I got hired for my ''talent, clever one."'' • Recently promoted to Inspector in the CTC (Counterterrorism Command) unit of London. • She's got her integrity and her ambition- and is determined to keep the latter from overshadowing the former. • A little more experienced in all this supernatural nonsense than she lets on, but is, in fact, human. DI Bellamy Morray "Paris is nice. I enjoyed driving there." ''• Homicide detective with the New Scotland Yard; recently transferred to SCD1. • Basically has a doctorate for being vague and very rarely explaining things. And he's all tall and intimidating so you can't even hit him for it. • Half-Romani (from Italy), half-English; comes from a surprisingly wealthy family. 'Frederick Abberline' ''TINY QUOTE GOES HERE, CLAIRE • Fred used to investigate Jack the Ripper many years ago! He is not an immortal like in Highlander though. • He is Bellamy's boss. They are team vague. Also the only two Roma guys in the department, probably. NO ONE BE RACIST >:( • Also he is a pretty lady. DI Monty Pippin "I can't handle these intense interpersonal things like that, you know? I'm English." • Has an unsurpassed talent for being completely contradictory and impossible to pin down. • Is damn good at his job, sometimes in spite of this talent, sometimes because of it. • Still hasn't figured out why he let his old friend Bellamy talk him and his partner into transferring to SCD1, though he suspects trainwreck factor. Morag Alastair "You want boring? Try Kirkwall in March." • File clerk for the SCD1. • Came to London from Orkney for adventure, mourns this often. • She is a girl Friday and damned proud of it. She knows administrivia rules the world. DI Nathan Lynch "I'm trying to keep an open mind, but I would appreciate if you didn't try to shove an entire circus tent in there in the meantime, yeah?" • He is a good, sensible inspector whose partner happened to get attacked by a werewolf. • It has not done wonders for his career, thus far. • At least his layabout brother hasn't turned up. Yet. DI Sam Tyler "I only wanted to be two things when I was little: a police officer and a komodo dragon. It was a pretty harrowing time for Mum." • Recently transferred to London to get away from Suspicious PastTM. • His Suspicious PastTM isn't that suspicious, just a bit confusing and unnerving. • Might be insane. Tries to keep it under wraps. M "Christ, I miss the Cold War." ''• Head of MI-6. • Keeps 007's balls in her filing cabinet. • Carries the world on her shoulders and expects you to do the same. 'DCI Carol Jordan' ''"I'm nosy. Part of the job description." ''• Former Head of Major Incident Team of Bradfield Metropolitan Police's CID. • Worked briefly in South Africa. • Has returned to England - not of her own choosing. Shady Types (Both Supernatural and Not) 'Francesca Persaud' ''"Run away if you want. It won't help you." • Multi-aliased, multipurpose weapon (assassin, thief, spy) employed by a not-too-reputable organization called 'Numen'; runs her own field team. • Quietly sarcastic, disciplined, manipulative, capable--as well as psychically and genetically modified to give her a little bit of a performance edge. • Beginning to get kind of tired of this moral bankruptcy, actually. Witchcraft runs in her paternal family- cruelty doesn't. Lalo Inocencio "Business brought me here, as it does from time to time." • Werewolf. Serial killer. Victims are largely other werewolves. Also, a vintner. • Ruthless stalker who doesn't believe in extending mercy or being gentle with his victims. It's always painful and he makes sure they know why. • That said, he's a lovely man, very affable (when he wants to be) and overly fond of gadgets and technology. Aziraphale (AU) "God moves in extremely mysterious, not to say, circuitous ways." • They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Aziraphale is immortal proof that They know exactly what They're talking about. • His primary occupation is tempting mortals into bad choices, and then feeling bitterly disappointed at his success. • His secondary occupation is chain smoking, collecting old books, and putting the creepy back into sleight of hand. Supernatural (Good/Mostly Good/Antiheroes) Hasibe Ozcelik/Norea Serhati "Seduction isn't really something you can do by numbers; it's not like ballet, or a waltz. It's about instinct." • Mysterious Kurdish-American widow working in a cabaret club called Alkahest; also does music videos and short films. • Being both too empathetic and too curious for her own good means she's often leading some man into trouble, considering her own ulterior motives. • Difficult past does not begin to describe it, but have you ever met a normal witch? Particularly one with angels in her family tree. Jack Benjamin "It wasn't my coming out that irritated them, so much as that I did so via an exorbitant room service bill and a less-than-honorable discharge, which is apparently what happens when you abscond with one of her majesty's finest for the weekend." • Romanian-American Jewish ex-military brat, the messily disowned scion of CrossGen Corporation out of NYC. • Used his familial severance package to start a highly successful London nightclub and is in aggressive negotiations to branch out. • His own grandpa. No. Well, sorta. He's a trufax descendant of the line of Saul and consequently a little divine-flavored. Leander Jianjun Tseng "I feel like making a bad decision." • Not all that supernatural, but he's got a knack. • Chinese Hong Kong born 37 year old not-detective. • In your London, selling you ancient relics and supernatural tomes. Marcus MacEibhir "So...I shaved my balls. Solved the Firecrotch problem, yeah?" • Puca. Teen. Boy. Troll. • He's the son of a rock star, full of first world problems and horse shit. • Supposedly a university student. Charlie B. Barkin "What a selfish, hopeless, callous heel of a cad I've been. Blind to the needs of society's lowly unloved." • Not a good guy but also not a bad guy. • Gambler, drug dealer, loan shark, and private eye (for the right price). • He really doesn't care about anyone but himself (and maybe Itchy and Anne-Marie). Mephistopheles "Apart from a good slap?" • Yes, he's listed correctly. • Tortured and ultimately left blind for his betrayal during an attempted end of days, he's more or less a free agent in this brave new world. • But meddling is a habit that dies so hard. Miscellaneous Cypra Morray "No, ''reality is disturbing. At least my writing makes it sound pretty."'' • The twenty-year-old sister of Inspector Morray just above, from the same wealthy family; studies classics at UCL. • Disinterested in the family hobbies, except maybe "being difficult". More interested in being moody, morbid, and creative. • Nevertheless seems to end up in proximity to trouble a lot. Claims it's for research. Martel Lefevre "What have I told you about beautiful young women, Ernest? The word was 'don't'." • Retired SIS, filthy rich and full of strange history, Lefevre got Ernest Morray his first job at Meridian International Bank. • Happily married to Maria Lefevre for forty-one years, and if the years before their marriage were less happy...that was his fault. Uh. • He enjoys good red wine, a well made cane, taking the keys to his cousin's cars and getting away with murder. Claudia Lioznova "You're an awful human being." • Twenty-seven-year-old New York trust fund baby who has since been cut off. Lately a "mixologist" at the cocktail bar in Aveira. • Has been Jack Benjamin's on-again, off-again friend with benefits since high school, which is...complicated now that she knows he's gay. • Trouble. Possibly of the Russian mafia variety, but she's not telling where her trouble comes from. Genoveffa Persaud "She was very into it at the time." • Colombian expatriate who relocated to London after an affair at home turned sour. • Hence 'wild gay seductress'; Genoveffa strenuously disputes her reputation as a ladykiller. • Except for the part where your ladies love her. (Okay I will write this more seriously later.) Lourdes Pippin "You just would not believe how surprised I was the morning after I met him." • Canadian-born Lourdes is a stay-at-home mother of one and wife of SCD1's Monty Pippin. • In 2008, she killed a man who entered her home with the intention of killing her and kidnapping her son. • He was electrocuted when he fell into the tub she'd just got out of and the blowdryer went with him; it was ruled accidental self-defense. Wesley Lode "Hey, mate, did you lose the shoes or did the shoes lose you?" • Wesley is a tabloid darling lately trying to make a professional name for himself. • He only lives in London part time, currently keeping a place in Boston. • He enjoys wearing Hasi's underwear. Lady Winifred Wimsey "" • Winnie is the daughter of a duke and the classiest girl in the world; the cutest and blondest too, 80% of the time. • Also, she knows it, and is not afraid to turn it to her advantage the other 20% of the time. • She was in the Navy for a few years, though she mostly worked with codes; she's never had to shoot anyone, but maybe it'd be safer if she never had to. Zillah Kara "Did he just call me a valkyrie?" • Witch (along the lines of Francesca and Hasibe above), of Romani descent, raised in council housing, slightly volatile. • Her family is situation is a little insane, these days, now that her dad's disappeared. Whose isn't, right? • Tough, shrewd, and cynical in a way most sixteen-year-olds really aren't, even if they'd like to think they're world-weary. Category:The London Mysteries Category:Plot Points